guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
SkyCity
SkyCity is a lvl 34, but for now private guild to the server of Rosal which was created on the 10th June 2012 by the current leader named Skyz-Breakerz. We will be back up and running in a few months time. Here in '''SkyCity' we respect all members and are becoming a stronger and more solid group of friends wanting YOU to join us!'' This is our guilds song on the right: '' ''SkyCity Information and Events *As we are new to the server, we are currently not doing souls much, but are often running exp hunts and are now running dungeons very often *We will also be doing a guild pvp competition, starting in a couple of months!!! *Perc, Emote and Drop hunts we do whenever someone wants or needs to do it.(By the way, exp hunts we do ALL THE TIME!!!) '''so no worries about that. '''xD *We will be adding paddocks and houses to the guild when were 3 months old, so patience guys =P. *When guilds a decent lvl and have gotten some strong and loyal members we will be doing soul nights starting after the various types of hunts above, but planning for this have not yet been confirmed. *24/7/12 SkyCity reaches lvl 34 *Leader is lvl 179 *4/7/12 SkyCity reaches 70 Members ''XP Contribution ''Below we have a minimum xp contribution that members must always have unless they have asked the Leader or a Second in Command to have 0% xp to guild (we will only accept this if you have given us a good reason and promise us to put on the required guild xp afterwards). Lvls 0-99: Guild exp Optional (shouldnt even be in guild though)'' ''Lvls 100-200:' Guild exp 3% at minimum '''''Ranks And Rights Below are our ranks and rights of our guild with members 100+. as you will see below exp will play a role in ranks! *''On Trial: Our rank for members who we have accepted in guild that are under lvl 100 or that have yet not been ranked. (The members who were already in the guild that are under lvl 100 will not be kicked)'' *''Dogsbody: 'lvls 100-110 (not a lot of exp) *Nuisance:' lvls 111-125 (not a lot of exp)'' *''Traitor: 'lvls 100-110 (given a decent amount of exp) *'''Deserter: '''lvls 111-125 (given a decent amount of exp) *Perceptor Killer: '''lvls 126-127 (exp dosent matter) *''Penitent: 'lvls 128-130 (not a lot of exp) *Mascot: '''lvls 128-130 (given a decent amount of exp) *''Torturer: 'lvls 131-135 (not a lot of exp) *Apprentice: '''lvls 131-135 (given a decent amount of exp) *''Merchant: 'lvls 136-140 (not a lot of exp) *Breeder:' lvls 141-150 (not a lot of exp)'' *''Recruiting Officer: 'lvls 136-140 (given a decent amount of exp) *'''Mentor: ''lvls 141-150 (given a decent amount of exp)'' *'Guide:' lvls 151-155 (not a lot of exp) *'Chosen One:' lvls 156-160 (not a lot of exp) *'Counsellor: 'lvls 151-155 (given a decent amount of exp) *'Muse: 'lvls 156-160 (given a decent amount of exp) *'Governor:' lvls 161-165 (not a lot of exp) *'Murderer: 'lvls 166-170 (not a lot of exp) *'Initiate: 'lvls 161-165 (given a decent amount of exp) *'Thief: 'lvls 166-170 (given a decent amount of exp) *'Treasure Hunter: 'lvls 171-175 (not a lot of exp) *'Poacher: 'lvls 176-180 (not a lot of exp) *'Pet Killer: 'lvls 171-175 (given a decent amount of exp) *'Secretary: 'lvls 176-180 (given a decent amount of exp) *'Diplomat: 'lvls 181-185 (not a lot of exp) *'Spy: 'lvls 186-190 (not a lot of exp) *'Scout: 'lvls 181-185 (given a decent amount of exp) *'Guard: 'lvls 186-190 (given a decent amount of exp) *'Reservist: 'lvls 191-195 (not a lot of exp) *'Craftsman: 'lvls 196-200 (not a lot of exp) *'Protector: 'lvls 191-195 (given a decent amount of exp) *'Treasurer: 'lvls 196-200 (given a decent amount of exp) *'Second In Command: 'Only 'long time members or the leaders close friends can earn this rank. lvls will have to be 150+ (except for Bloody-Ent as he was already SIC before this rule) When a guildy asks to become a SIC, the leader and current SICs must have a vote to determine this. *'Leader: 'The top rank in the guild, only 1 person can be the leader. Information about Rights In SkyCity, we believe no matter what lvl you are, all guildies deserve to have rights from the moment they join the guild. If a '''lvl 100-120 member joins', they will be given the 4 rights':''' *''Invite new members'' *''Manage own XP contribution'' *''Place a Perceptor'' *''Retrieve loot from your perceptors'' Also if theres members under lvl 100 (which will only be because they were already in the guild before it was 100+) they will have the same 4 rights above as members lvls 100-120. If a guildy' lvl 121+''' joins the guild, they will be given the 5th right of':' Can use paddocks. 'Second in Commands and the Leader always has full rights.' ''If a guildy '''lvl 160+' joins, they will also be given the right': Make me the main perceptor defender!!!' 'Almost all rights can be earned when 170+ and have given at least 500,000 guild exp!!! (Make sure you alarm the leader or a SIC when u have achieved this incase they are unaware of it).' SIC's and Officers 'Our SIC's of SkyCity include:' *Riaan'' *''Spock'' *''Bloody-ent'' *''Bopp'' You can pm our SIC's or the leader for a invite to guild or ask them for more info about the guild. If they are not online you can add us to your friends so that you know when were online. Our Officers of SkyCity include: The officers will help the SIC's and Leader with guild events and they will report to them of things that have happened guild wise. some of these include: fights, invites, guild drama or other things. Like our SIC's the officers you can also ask for info and invites to the guild or add them to your friends to know when they online. If you also happen to see someone else around from SkyCity, feel free to pm them for a invite or more info =) ''SkyCity Professions List ''